Fall On Me, Baby
by Readysetrockit
Summary: Pepperony Drabble Two-shot. Fairly Short. Please Give it a shot. Tony Stark can disarm nuclear bombs and build immaculate robotic armor. He can soar the skies on missions, fighting crime and serving justice in its truest. He can handle, being a father, right?
1. Part One

I released a blissful sigh as my husband ran his fingers across my bare skin. His fingers tickled my pale skin and left goosebumps in their wake. I moaned in pure delight as Tony pinched his hands in forward and backwards motions at my shoulders, his fingers caressing my arms and neck. "Baby, loosen up. You're so...tense." I choked out a strangled moan at the sound of his husky voice and I could feel my body heat up even more. I leaned back into his naked body, my own finally beginning to adjust to the warm water of the bath tub. My body fit like a puzzle piece against Tony's, his hard shaft pressing against me.

"Tony, please," I stammered, my eyes squeezing shut in utter need. I felt Tony's arms tighten around me, his lips pressing a gentle kiss to my shoulder. I could feel the arc reactor pressed against my back, causing me to smile. "Tell me what you want Pep, and I'll do it. Anything, you name it," He said softly, a gentle yet pleasurable tone apparent in his voice. "Make love to me Tony."

Tony's face grew into an even wider smile and he captured my lips with his, pulling me into his lap to face him. His need poked into my thigh, and my eyes rolled to the back of my skull. Tony's tongue began to gently caress mine, and he let out a low, masculine growl as I slid my tongue into his mouth.

Tony suddenly pulled away, and I felt slightly heartbroken for a second before he intertwined our fingers. "Pepper Stark, you are amazing, and you deserve only the best, which is why your with me, of course"- I rolled my eyes and lightly swatted his chest-"Even though this isn't our first time together, you still deserve to be treated like a princess. Give me ten minutes baby, and I'll come get you. God, I love you so much Pepper," Tony said, a hint of readiness in his voice.

I nodded and my heart soared at his words. Even though we had already been married for about a month, and even though he told me way more than his fair share every day, they left me tongue tied. Before he walked off, I pulled his arm and he bent down to my level. I lightly nibbled on his ear and whispered steamily, "I'm ready to show you how much I love you. I'll be waiting, baby."


	2. Part Two

Tony gulped and strode into our bedroom with an extra pep in his step. About ten or so minutes later, Tony returned, clad in a pair of his jeans and a grey, muscle shirt that showed off his muscles and his arc reactor. These were his normal clothes. Although I thought he looked rather...delectable and delicious...I was curious as to why he was well...dressed. He helped me out of the tub and I shivered, allowing him to wrap a warm towel around my soaking body.

"Tony, why did you go get dressed baby?" I asked sweetly, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "I figured that you would want to undress me. Was my hypothesis correct?" Tony asked cutely, with a raise of his eyebrows as the corners of his lips turned upwards into a smile. "I don't know", I smirked, "Why don't you ask JARVIS? He seems to evaluate all your other hypothesis."

Tony rolled his eyes and turned around, spreading his arms and raising his eyebrows. "JARVIS, does Pepper wish to undress me?" He asked, slightly chuckling. The AI system responded almost immediately, "Mr. Stark, that is a question best answered by Mrs. Stark due to the fact that I am not programmed as a homosexual, bisexual, and as one might say, I am not programmed to be straight. I have no emotion, Mr. Stark, and I have no sense of love or any feeling of which is abstract. Maybe it is time for a software update, sir," Jarvis sputtered, his wise yet robotic voice edging with arrogance.

I bit my lip to refrain from laughing and bruising Tony's ego even further. Tony's face was washed with defeat, but he smirked again. "JARVIS, system rundown." The system shut down, JARVIS' screen blackening. "That's much better," Tony smirked as he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Now where were we?" He hummed contentedly. I moaned as his lips trailed steamy butterfly kisses up my neck, the tiny stubbles on his face slightly tickling me. The events following that were very eventful. They were blissful memories, images and moments burned into my brain for the rest of my life. Strangely, I was okay with that. Something told me that Tony and I would be spending the rest of our lives together.

Later that night, after our second round of amazing love-making, I nuzzled my face into the crook of my husband's neck as he traced circles on my back with his fingers, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "Pep?" He questioned softly. I moved my face to look up at him. "Baby, are you on birth control?" My face pales and I looked up at him sheepishly. I never did think of that..."Tony, I am so sorry. I wasn't even thinking. I am such an idiot. I-" Tony cut me off when his lips crashed into mine. I kissed back and we rested our foreheads together before he wiped away a stray tear from my eye with the rough pad of his thumb.

"You're not an idiot, Pep. It was me who didn't wear a condom. I just-it feels so much better without it. I figured that you would be on birth control. I am the idiot for not asking. I'm so sorry baby." I shook my head and tilted Tony's head upward with my index finger. "Hey, don't apologize. You would make an amazing father, and we always talk about having kids. I love you, okay? We can do this Tony. I believe in you. You're Iron Man. You defuse bombs, catch terrorists, lift cars and you can even shoot somebody with your hands. If you can do all that, I'm pretty sure you can raise a baby." Tony and I locked eyes and he gave this heartwarming smile.

He took my hand in his and looked down at our intertwined fingers. "Your hand-it fits in mine like a puzzle piece. Your head fits in the crook of my neck like it was made to be there. Don't you see it, Pep? This was meant to happen. What we have, we're going to share it with our little boy or girl. I am all for being a father, and I'm so sorry that it came out wrong earlier. I am really, really in love with you, Pepper Stark, and I am willing to do anything in my power to show you how much."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to me. Tony stayed propped up on his elbows above me, trying not to put any weight on me. He groaned lowly as I traced my fingers in tantalizing motions around his forearms. "Baby, you have no idea how hard it is not to fall on you" He growled out. Wearing a light smirk, I pressed myself into his private regions, whispering huskily into his ear, "Then just fall on me, baby."


End file.
